


Mogeko Character Centric Fics

by Luxray4257



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxray4257/pseuds/Luxray4257
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. May be very short or very long. Usually focuses on point of view of one character.





	1. Shirogane

"Please! Stop!"

He cried out to his enemy for mercy, wishing and praying he would stop slamming the bird against the ice, stop the flow of blood that had leaked from his head.

The orca paid no attention to him, chuckling before only focusing on his meal that sat before him. Did orcas eat owls? Meh, all meat is good meat, especially when they were freshly killed at least. He threw his body into the sea to drown him.

Shirogane felt useless as he quickly ran to the edge of the iceberg, trying to determine where they were. All he could see were little bubbles. Were those the bastard's, or was it Yukisada's?

His doubts were instantly clarified when instead of bubbles, the water turned red, and they came back to the surface. Before he knew it, one smack of a tail sent him flying to the other end of the ground. He looked up, and started screaming as the enemy broke his friend and split him into two, throwing the top half of his body away as if it were a plaything.

How it tore him inside just like his friend being torn to pieces as the orca ate him, and he could do nothing to help.

His feathers were lying around on the cold ice and sea, stained with red as his blood dripped and mixed with the freezing water. His body- well no, it was just remnants of his body, really- were limp upon the ground. It was obvious he had tried to turn back to his other form, from the wing and arm lying on the ground.

And the beast, the monstrous beast was still eating him, not giving a damn about the horrified head that sat a few metres away from him.

It took a few minutes before the- the fish lost interest in him and dropped whatever was left of Yukisada on the ground and left, chuckling as he compared and talked about how owl meat was actually rather tasty compared to shark meat. He crawled over to the owl, and picked up whatever he could get. He... he wasn't dead, he believed. He carried him to his house, his eyes bloodshot.

How it tortured him, to know he was so useless, so idiotic, so weak, that he couldn't even fight the orca, or at least convince him, do anything really, to distract him, to stop him from eating his friend.

Scratch that, only and best friend.

He laid him on the bed, placing his bones and feathers where he remembered they should be at before running to grab the bandages and prayed that the snowy owl would come back. Surely, somehow his yellow eyed feathered friend would make it back to the world of living, and they would be able to get through this together, have sweets, some conversations...

How it had hurt him to see Yukisada cry for help, begging for a higher power to save him. It was almost like he knew and didn't expect him to save or help him. And he was right.

He was useless.

Worthless.

Pathetic.

Where had his courage gone, he wondered.


	2. Met

If there was one thing that you couldn't call Met, it would be oblivious. Perhaps ridiculously and hopelessly persistent and optimistic, but not oblivious.

Of course she knew that her homeslice didn't like her. Of course she knew that Hanten wasn't hurting her to make her happy.

She knew that perhaps, she would always be seen as just a servant to the other girl, maybe a good friend if she was lucky.

But of course, that didn't mean she was going to give up. Ghosts didn't die (again, that is), and demons had an extremely long life span, so she had all the time in the world.

She tried many ways to get the other's attention, be it through publicly announcing it through the radio, showing her love through small actions such as doing her orders from her well, writing her a poem about her love for her, heck, she even told her straight up in the face she had a crush.

Yet, all that had happened was that she was either ignored or torn into pieces by the other. That didn't really affect her of course, since she liked pain, but it did cause an undying nagging feeling in her heart that perhaps she would never be loved in the same way.

She looked over at the now sleeping demon. Ghost didn't need sleep, and she appreciated this fact since it gave her personal 'Hanten watching' time. Fortunately for her, the demon was a deep sleeper, and perhaps would never know of what dirty thoughts went through her mind during such times.

She had all the time in the world, just not all the luck in it. Met sighed before going over to sit at the tiny space of the sofa unoccupied by the other and looked at the clock. She had noticed that at a certain time, her homeslice would start mumbling things, sometimes apologies, and would shed a few tears. Though she never asked her, she supposed whatever she was dreaming of kept haunting her.

She waited for a while longer, and her prediction came true, Hanten started to turn and twist a bit, showing a few signs of obvious discomfort that would never appear on her usual face. Met patted her shoulder, and the demon first flinched before relaxing, seemingly taking comfort in her touch.

After a bit more patting, the other stopped turning about, but then came the second phase of her dreams. She couldn't fully make out the gibberish the other was mumbling, but it seemed to be forever an apology for failing. For letting someone get hurt and die. Met felt slightly jealous of this person at first, but she continuously wiped away the tears from the demon's eyes. They didn't go with her face anyway.

She couldn't help but find it ironic that her homeslice, a demon that seemed to be resistant to whatever pain or problem that came her way, scaring people with her psychotic and sadistic ways, would actually have a side to her that seemed to regret and care. But then again, was it not these characteristics that made her, well not human, she supposed, but rather, a sentinent being. Or was it sentiment? One of them.

She stopped fidgeting after a while, her night terror seemingly having ended, and Met sighed in relief before a tiny box dropped out of the other's jacket with a piece of paper. She picked the two curious things up, a feeling of dread getting to her.

She opened up the folded note, screening through the contents, in denial before she opened the box, and her nightmare came true. She may have had all the time in the world, but she didn't use the time she had before the other made her decision. She slowly stuffed it back into the other's pocket. At least, it wasn't like she hadn't expected it. She would always be second to Kurotsuno after all.

She looked once again at the now peacefully sleeping demon before smiling wistfully at her. At least, she was happy. She had her future planned out, wanting to settle it with the girl she loved, which was... not her.

But she was happy, and that was enough for her.

The next day, after having a restless night again, her homeslice did indeed do what she expected her to do the previous night, to which the other agreed in a monotonous tone, almost as if she had already known that this would happen, and it was just a matter of time.

Neither of her friends realized in that moment the fake smile plastered onto her face as silent tears fell, and there was no one to comfort her but herself.

She was happy, and that was enough for her.


	3. Grora

The child like voice of the demon came again, sending chills down the angel's spine. How could anything so evil sound so innocent, she wondered.

"Aww... where are you, Grora? It's no fun when you are hiding..."

The angel hid herself among the leaves of a tree that had not yet been burnt down, slightly cowering as she watched the cat demon walk past. As of now, she was in no condition to fight back, seeing that she had already sustained so many injuries.

She looked at the scum that passed her. Unlike her, she had sustained little to no injuries. Apparently, who she had been fighting the day before was her sister, and she had foolishly decided to exact her revenge the minute she heard 'demon cat'. Perhaps head angel was right, she was a bit hasty with her decisions. She sighed before covering her mouth.

Ater turned around and looked up, making Grora pray that the leaves would give her enough cover. After a minute of seemingly staring into space, Ater shrugged and walked off.

"Looks like she escaped..." Ater sighed as she continued to walk away from the tree. Only after ensuring that she had gone a considerable distance away did she sigh in relief.

She screamed when she felt someone grab her shoulders.

"Don't you know? Cats are good listeners and climbers!" Ater giggled and smiled as Grora pushed her away, causing her to fall off the tree.

The impact on her back was immense, and she groaned in pain, trying to get up before the cat simply landed on her chest, her hands being on the target. She turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh Grora? Didn't know you could become that red! But I bet I could make you redder!" She summoned her trident and stabbed the angel's stomach area, causing her to bleed and cough out blood.

"Bi...bitch..." She growled out with as much strength as she could muster, to which the demon kicked her.

She pouted before grinning. "Hey, I'm a cat! Can't you see that? Maybe you don't even need your eyes, since you called me a dog."

Ater seemed to be deep in thought. "They say that the eyes are the window to your soul, and can't be healed fully without the original one. So... how would you look with an empty eye socket?"

The angel's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed her bow and shot at her, missing her. The demon kicked away the weapon, and before her eyes, stepped on it and broke the bow.

She giggled as she looked at her fearful face. "Scared already? Aww... I thought you were much more fun than that. Arbus spoke highly of you. Said you were the best play thing Lord Kcalb ever gave her."

She tried to crawl away as the demon continued her 'evil monologue' before her wings were ripped from her body, and she screamed.

"Don't you know that it's rude to not pay attention when someone is talking? Looks like I have to get your attention..." She pulled Grora's body to face her and cut off her legs. "There, now you can't run."

She desperately wished that somehow, head angel or god would save her from the torture as she layed in her pool of blood, closing her eyes to avoid seeing the blood that was spilled.

There was, however, no one to help her, and she prayed for death to come and claim her like how it did for her comrades. Ater soon opened her eyes, using two fingers for each one, looking puzzled, and she couldn't help but ask her enemy what she was thinking.

"Oh, just thinking of which eye to take."

"Wh-what?" She wished she hadn't. How was she even able to say it so calmly?

"Well, they say your dominant eye is usually your right, so I guess I'll just take the left one!"

She felt one hand leave her face, and she scrunched it up, flailing about as she tried to push her off, ultimately failing. Ater thought her effort was commendable.

"Don't be shy! It won't hurt... a lot."

Her arms were soon pinned down, one with the demon's foot, the other with her trident, pierced through her wrist. She couldn't see a thing with her eyes closed, and hated feeling helpless at the moment.

Her eye was opened forcefully, and she would have blinked at the light had Ater not been pinching her eye lids. Her eye was intensely focused on the demon, who was still smiling throughout the process.

Ater slid her fingers through the eye socket, a little grossed out by the wetness, before she felt the nerve that connected the eye and cut it. She ignored the screaming angel and pulled it out, looking at the tiny sphere in her hand that was now lifeless.

Grora felt the demon get off of her and she instantaneously pulled out the trident to free her. With her face still scrunched up, everything was in darkness, and she pulled at the ground to get away from her when help came in the most unlikely form.

"Ater? Are you here- you did a number on my play thing." Arbus walked into the bloody scene, whistling a little bit.

"Yes, yes I did, Arbus. Did Lord Kcalb ask for me?"

She nodded. "He said 'I want you to come back right now before you get hurt. Nevermind if you didn't kill them.'"

Grora relaxed her face and saw Ater start to walk away with Arbus. Feeling the stare, Ater turned back, dropped the eye she had been holding onto the floor, before stepping on it, leaving a gooey mess on the ground. "Oops."

She swore she would get her back one day, just so she could force her to repent for her sins. But until then, her injuries overcame her, and she gave in to the darkness.

The last thing she heard were shoes pounding against the floor before being lifted up, and she gave up resisting.


	4. Hanten

Hanten 

She was once again awoken by the sounds of someone clearing her throat.

Sitting up, she removed the book from her face before grinning and greeting that someone. After all, wasn't this their usual schedule? Wake up call by Kurotsuno, sit up and remove book from face, have a small chat with her or something like that. And then the rest of the day would be random activities.

She grinned as the demon started her daily chiding, asking her why would she just keep sleeping in. And no less with a book on her face.

Hanten responds, saying that there is nothing better to do. Of course, there's plenty of fun things to do that she doesn't mention, such as torturing her brother (hurting Met was sometimes a bore, especially when the latter enjoyed it and she was pretty much with her every day), wreck the halls in Mogeko castle, murder humans and a few others that she's too lazy to recall.

No, the true reason behind her sleeping with books on her face was because she wanted to know what made Kurotsuno enjoy reading them.

After the chiding, if the weather was rainy, or she had no errands and decided to stay, she would continue to rest on the sofa. From there, for a few hours, the other demon would sit on her chair, totally engrossed in her book. Not even the sounds of Met would disturb her (though it was partially because she preempted the situation by tying her up or throwing her out if she so much as made a peep, a tad harsh if you ask her). It was only then that one would see a face without a scowl, or hidden intentions. Just genuine interest in whatever the book had to offer.

And thus, she made it her side mission to find out why such an intriguing person would enjoy something so meaningless. She had asked her before, the latter replying that the plots were interesting and that perhaps if she tried to read, she would understand as well. 

The only thing that the books were to her were trying and absolutely boring. Book after book, apart from the occasional interesting one that had a horrible ending (who lets the two main characters get together and live happily ever after with an implied wedding and whatnot), she was only more infuriated by it instead.

"Stop looking at me. It's unnerving." The mismatched horn demon says, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She grins instead. "Isn't my fault that you're getting disturbed by my presence though. That's just your nerves and hormones."

"Still, no one stares at someone else like that unless they are a serial killer or something."

"But I am technically a serial killer. I step on cornflakes. Little flakes of people that are as many as corn. And I'm bored." The other rolls her eyes before going back to her book.

"You don't even make sense. At least if you want to use an analogy, go read some books so you can learn to make a better one. Helps to pass time too."

And there came the recommendation once again. She groans, lying on the sofa once again.

Yet, she takes the advice at another book.


End file.
